Because I Love You
by Imminent Peril
Summary: He had fallen in love with her......He never meant to jeopardize their friendship. But it happened anyway......


Disclaimer: None of this belong to me.. maybe except for the plot…..

A/N this is my first piece so bear with me, please, if you find this a not-so-good piece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been friends since 1st year. Things have changed. He had fallen in love with her.

Her every movement caught his eye. The way she tossed her hair when she laughed. The way her brow furrowed when she was thinking. The way her eyes twinkled when she smiled. Gods, her smile would be the death of him. It made him feel so loved, warm and fuzzy as the feeling passed from his toes to his head, and caused him to get slightly lightheaded. He never meant to jeopardize their friendship. But it happened anyway.

It happened the day she arrived for breakfast, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with a kind of ecstasy he had never seen before. She walked with a bounce to her step, her hair flowing down her back. It was different from her normal bushy brown hair. She had done something to it. Why? Harry bit back a smile when he recalled an incident 3 years ago…

"_Hey! Hermione!" Harry yelled above the noise in the common room. _

"_What!" She hollered back._

"_Why don't you ever do something to you hair or your looks? Like makeup?"_

_With a yell, Hermione leapt up from her chair. She took Harry by the arm and steered him to a corner._

"_Don't you ever speak of that word in front of me!" She hissed. "I have had a very bad incident once and I never intend for it to happen to me again."  
"What?"_

"_A year ago, I thought it would be nice to try on make up once in my life. It was during the summer holidays. I put on make up, then happily went to eat breakfast. the next day, I WOKE UP WITH RED SPOTS ALL OVER MY FACE! IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!!"_

_It was a little freaky listening to well-read Hermione freak out like a vain woman, when he clearly knew she wasn't. He then did the worst thing possible. He laughed. Hermione grabbed him by the collar and hissed at him fiercely "Don't you ever dare to tell of this to anyone, understood?"_

_Harry nodded._

Why had she done something to her hair?? She vowed never to put on make up or even style her hair! Something was very wrong.

He grabbed Hermione and ran with her into the room of requirement. "HARRY! Let go of me this instant!" Harry let go of her arm as if he'd been electrocuted. "Right, Hermione. I demand to know what's been happening. Why have you done something to your hair?"

"Oh! You didn't know? Ron and I just started going out!" She was practically jumping up and down. It was clear she was ecstatic with this new turning of events. Harry felt his world crashing in on him. He felt an odd ringing in his ears. It was like he couldn't feel anything. Then the world around him went black.

"Harry's awake! Harry's awake! Ron! Harry's awake!" Harry awoke to the sound of Hermione's voice. He was in a white bed with light blue curtains. The hospital wing. "Harry! Are you alright!" Hermione was fussing over him, helping him sit up and placing her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever. Harry angrily swatted her hands away. "Get away from me." Those words hit Hermione like a steam train. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She rose from her chair and darted out of the Hospital Wing, picking herself up after she crashed headlong into a chair. "Hermione! Hermione!" Ron called after her but there was no response. "Merlin, Harry, why did you say that?"

"What. Afraid I had hurt your _GIRLFRIEND_?"

"Harry, what's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy for us. Why are you like this?"

"Because I love her."

For days after that, Hermione avoided Harry. Harry felt extremely guilty and had tried to apologize, but there was no way he could do so. Hermione jumped away every time he went close to her. Harry sighed.

Harry had cornered her in the common room. "W-what do you want?" said Hermione, her voice trembling. "I want to talk to you." Somehow reassured by his warm tone, Hermione nodded. She led him to the heads' Common Room. "Sit."

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. I'm really sorry about what happened at the hospital wing. I really am."

"Why did you yell at me like that?" Harry didn't want her to know the truth just yet. "I thought you were A Death eater. I had a bad dream when I was unconscious." A lame excuse. Harry knew that, but Hermione seemed to buy it. "Apology accepted"

3 years later, Ron and Hermione married. Harry was the best man. But he didn't smile often and when he did, which was a rarity, the smile was awkward. Ron knew why. He wasn't happy about this match, he knew, but there was nothing he could do about it. Hermione was his and his only.

Hermione noticed Harry's moodiness. In her beautiful wedding dress, she walked over to Harry. "Are you alright? Do you need to lie own or something?" Harry turned to face her. "Hermione Granger, I hate you."

"Why?"

"For marrying Ron! For being so god damn beautiful! And for making me fall in love with you!" Hermione was dumbstruck. Harry continued. "Hermione, I hate you… because I love you."


End file.
